The purpose of this program is to train postdoctoral fellows with expertise in the clinical management of bone marrow transplantation (BMT) patients for a laboratory research career in the field of BMT as applied to cancer therapy. This intensive research training program will prepare adult and pediatric M.D. postdoctoral fellows who have completed one year of clinical BMT fellowship training for careers in academics. An overall goal of this program is to provide laboratory experience especially directed toward translational research studies. The faculty is comprised of 11 members in 3 clinical and 3 basic science departments. All have been chosen for their extensive peer-reviewed NIH funding, outstanding publications, documented training expertise and research opportunities, and investigations related to the field of BMT and cancer. Of these 11 faculty members (9 Professors;; 2 Associate Professors): 5 have M.D., 6 have Ph.D., and 1 has a M.D. and Ph.D. degrees. Each is nationally recognized for their laboratory investigations which encompass the following areas: murine BMT, human studies including normal and abnormal hematopoiesis, cancer cell targeting with biologicals, human B cell development, human and murine T cell function, and retroviral mediated gene transfer as applied to BMT. Trainees in this program will receive in-depth exposure to the theory and practice of molecular biology and/or immunology/pathobiology through weekly seminars, formal coursework, and daily interaction with senior investigators. This new program requests seven postdoctoral positions per year with training durations of 2 or 3 years. Trainees are selected for their potential to establish independently funded research programs and for their scholastic achievement, research potential, and commitment to an academic career relevant to BMT. Trainees will have completed a residency program and one year of clinical fellow ship in BMT/hematology/oncology, paid for by the Department of Pediatrics or Internal Medicine. This program has the strong support of the BMT Program, Cancer Center and the Departments of Pediatrics and Internal Medicine. Our goal is to train future clinician: investigators who will continue to thrive in academics and make substantial contributions to the development of novel translation approaches to bring from the bench to the bedside laboratory findings that will improve the use of BMT to cure underlying malignant disorders.